love_predictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Idol! (Kids Edition)
Idol! (Kids Edition) '''is a reality television competition show. It features kids from ages 8 to 14 to battle to be the 1st Idol of Kids Edition. It is similar to ''American Idol. '' Finalists The following '''12 contestants were the Top 12 and advances to the finals round: *'Charlie Goldplummer '''was eliminated during Top 12, singing "Tell Her About It" by Billy Joel. *'Louise Marie Rosen 'was eliminated during Top 11, singing "Fever" by Aerosmith. *'Brett Castle 'was eliminated during Top 10 second week, singing "With A Little Help From My Friends" by The Beatles, during the past weeks, Castle was in the bottom two twice. *'Avery Young 'was eliminated during Top 9, singing "Flashdance... What A Feeling". Before she was eliminated during the Top 12 and 11, she was in the bottom three. *'Georgina Reindeer 'was in danger of being eliminated but during the Top 10 first week, singing "I Believe" by Fantasia, but was saved by the "Judges' Save". During the Top 8 week, she got eliminated, singing "Diamonds". *'Alex George Willis 'was eliminated during Top 7 week, singing both "I Wish" by Stevie Wonder and "I Believe in You and Me" by Whitney Houston. Before getting eliminated, Willis was in the bottom three and two. *'Elisa James Scott 'was eliminated during Top 6 week, singing "Save Me" by Queen. Before being eliminated, Scott appeared in the Bottom 3 twice and Bottom 2 once, she also was in the Top 3 during the Top 9. *'James McDuggle 'was eliminated during Top 5 week with Mary Roselle Wells. Before being eliminatedm McDuggle survived the Bottom 3 once and Bottom 2 once. *'Mary Roselle Wells 'was eliminated during Top 5 week with James McDuggle, before her elimination, Wells appeared in the bottom 2 once. *'Nina Jess Lacuyan 'is an American-Filipino. Lacuyan was eliminated during the Final 3 week. She sang "Part of Your World" which received a standing ovation, "What About Love", and "My Heart Will Go On". Before her elimination, Lacuyan was in the top three twice and was never in the bottom three or two. Lacuyan received 5 standing ovations during her time in the show. *'Jake Acrewood 'is an American. Jake is currently in the final two. Acrewood was in the top three twice and never appeared in the botom three or two. During the Top 3 week, Acrewood's "A Whole New World" and "Somebody That I Used To Know" received a standing ovation. Acrewood has 6 standing ovations during his time in the show, his best performance was "Somebody That I Used To Know". During the finale, Acrewood's own song "Pretty Girl Like You" received a standing ovation from the judges. Acrewood ended up as the Runner-up to David Fox. *'David Fox '''is an American. Fox is currently in the final two. Fox was in the top three thrice and never appeared in the bottom three or two. During the Top 3 week, Fox received standing ovations during all of his songs from the judges. Fox has 8 standing ovations during his time in the show, one of his memorable performances was "Best Song Ever" which made the judges stand and was trending worldwide. During the finale, Fox sang "Superstition" and "Always Be My Baby" which received a standing ovation, his' song "Lovebird" was also praised but did not receive a standing ovation. Fox ended up as the winner and beating 11 other young singers. Finals Top 12 - Billy Joel Top 11 - Aerosmith Top 10 (Week 1) - Original Music of the American Idols Top 10 (Week 2) - The Beatles Top 9 - Song from the 1980s Top 8 - Song from 2013 Top 7 - Whitney Houston and Stevie Wonder Top 6 - Queen Top 5 - Songs from the 1960s / British Pop Top 3 - Disney / Rock / Judges' Choice Top 2 - Songs They Wish They'd Written / Winner's Single / Favorite Performance Elimination chart |}